Half and Half
by Shini's Angel
Summary: Diasuke has been turned into a Vampire then seperated from his old life. Now that he is free will he try to go back to his old life, or will he intergrate it into his new one after a chance incounter?


Disclaimer, I don't own DNAngel and never will. I have no idea who really owns them because I have not looked but it's not me. Like many of the other fanfic writers though, I would love to own them.

No one saw the red haired boy go into the alley that he often used as it cut through a few block and was a short cut to his home that he often used. What no one realized is that this day was not like all the rest, no on this day no one knew it would be the last they ever saw of him. The young man heard something behind him and turned just in time to see a lady vampire fly at him. He screamed but no one ever heard him despite his only being a few feet from help. The next day Daisuke was found dead in the alley with two holes in his neck. They held the funeral a few days later and everyone he knew was there. His mother cried at the loss of her child and in the end had to be taken away and sedated. Her husband and father stayed for the whole thing and never said a word. Later when everyone was offering their condolences, both of them could only feel that all these people were only morning the passing of someone they never truly knew. On that day when Satoshi came up to them instead of scorning him they hugged him and offered him an invitation to come visit whenever he wanted. They did this because Satoshi was the only other one who knew what was truly leaving this world behind. That night he came up out of the ground and became half vampire and half angel. He was only half and half because he wasn't turned properly so he died in two ways. It was very rare and so he was regarded as her prize victim. Two years later he was freed from her control because he had apparently made his own territory and didn't let anyone hunt in it but himself and it made him more favorable for an early release. In reality it made what he was trying to do easier because now his friends and family would be safe. He had watched as they grew during the two years of his absence. He could watch because his angel half made him emeunde to everything a vampire fears and likewise for his vampire half helping him to become completely a loner. He never socialized if he could help it and only one year after his death Satoshi Hiwatari was attacked in an alley by humans and Daisuke watched for a minute to see what he would do. When it became apparent that he wouldn't fight back Daisuke rushed in and they fell dead. Satoshi looked up to see Daisuke but that wasn't possible, Daisuke was dead! "Daiskue..." He passed out from the blow to the head. Daisuke sighed as he lifted Satoshi and carried him to his home.

When Daisuke got there he used one of the many little tricks he had picked up along the way to unlock the door and gain access to the apartment. It did not surprise him much to find that the place looked very much just like it had before he had 'passed on'.

When he woke the next day he found that he was in his bed and someone had set a chair near his bed. He heard voices in the next room. "I told you on, for the last time I don't want your attention nor do I want you to ever come into my territory again!" the first voice yelled in a harsh whisper. It sounded strangely like Daisuke's voice but that was impossible. "Oh come on, you know you love me as much as I love you." A female voice replied as he got out of bed and made his way silently to the door. He opened it and heard, "Sasha if you think for one moment that I even like you let alone love you then you are severely delusional. I don't like, not even a little bit." Satoshi approached the living room and looked in to see a woman with pale skin, black hair, soft red eyes, and a skimpy black dress try and press herself against the other person. Their back was turned so he couldn't see them very well buy they were fairly tall, with red hair the same color as Daisuke's, and black baggy pants with chains, combat boots, chain belt, black wristbands, and a solid black mussel shirt. "But Daisuke, you can't resist me, I made you! I made your life so much better!" Satoshi was now shocked. "You call only killing me part way so that I not only become a vampire but also half angel from dieing two different ways, ripping me away from my friends and family, not to mention using me for your own personal gain helping me. You're nothing but the one who ruined my life completely beyond repair! If I had known what would happen I would have taken the long way home and never met you. Now I can only watch them from afar and help them where I can, that will never be not I wanted." She then looked at Satoshi and smiled, "Well if you think they will still accept you then why not start by seeing if that human boy you're so worried about will? Hmm? Maybe then you will succumb to me and let me help you." She disappeared and Daisuke whirled around and saw Satoshi standing there in shock staring at him. "Satoshi!"

Satoshi looked ready to faint as Daisuke carefully approached him. "Satoshi-san, please don't be alarmed. Everything is ok. I won't hurt you." "You are worried that I think you will hurt me? Well you can't blame me for being a little freaked by the fact that you were dead for five years and now you're right here in front of me like nothing happened. I was at the funeral, you were in the coffin and defiantly dead. There is no way for you to be here now!" Daisuke could tell this was going to take awhile. "Gomen Satoshi but I was never really dead to begin with. That, that, that thing in here awhile ago is a, well for lack of better terms, a vampire. I was going through the alley they found me in to get home and I heard something behind me and turned. There really wasn't anything I could do; she was already nearly right on me. I'm surprised no one came when I screamed but only a little. I never thought that anything like this would happen. I understand that it's a lot to take in but I'm really here and I do want things to go back to the way they use to be. I just wish I never went into that alley. Then none of this would be happening." Daisuke sighed as he waited for what he had said to sink in. Satoshi had to admit that Daisuke was right. This was a lot to take in, especially after thinking that his friend was dead for FIVE YEARS!!! I mean he hadn't even known that vampires existed. Now he was being told that they did and that Daisuke never really died and not to mention that woman had said something about him being in love with her earlier. Who was she anyway and why did she want Daisuke of all people? "Who was that woman from earlier?" Daisuke looked at him and once again sighed. Yup, this was going to be a long day. "She is Lady Sash." Daisuke said her name with hate. "She is one of the five vampires who have territory in Japan. As you probably heard she is the one that killed me." Satoshi looked at him. "Who are the other four?" Daisuke was afraid of this question because well, he was one of them. "There is also Lady Natasha, a very nice woman if you don't get her angry and wonderful to talk to. Lord Leon, he is one of the few that I would strongly suggest avoiding to anyone because his temper is a bad one. Lord Shuru, a fairly descent man with quite the mind, I remember him asking for books and buying them when he can." Satoshi only counted four that Daisuke had mentioned. Maybe he didn't know the fifth. "Who is the fifth?" Daisuke sighed. "The fifth one owns this land, this entire island almost. *sigh* Your looking at the fifth." Satoshi was shocked to say the least. "How dose one of the vampires get a territory?" Daisuke shuddered, thinking of all the times his authority had been challenged by "lady" Sasha's followers. "They fight the former Lord or Lady; some are given land from their former masters. Sasha gave me this land but has her followers challenge me nearly every night and then it's a fight till the death. It may seem like much but if you don't kill the opponent then they will be able to remember your moves and train harder to get new ones to overpower those moves so next time you have to use better ones. It just would get progressively worse and eventually they would win because you didn't kill them the first time when you had the chance. Think of it like a real fight that you would have with Dark; he always got better because you never caught or killed him. Then again he did live before you and has been fighting with your family for ages. Maybe if the first one had gotten rid of him then things would have been better now. You wouldn't have had Krad to worry about and I could have gotten close to you without you being in pain. By the way I hope Krad is gone now because the curse seems to think being a vampire means I'm dead and Dark can't be here with me. Although I think he might have oh, I don't know, fainted in shock so many times I'd be laughing at him. *sigh* I do miss him though." Satoshi looked at him, if anything he didn't look like he would be a lord of anything. Not that he was trying to be mean, it's just that, this was Daisuke, the boy that tried to make friends with him even though he was trying to capture Dark and there was the danger of Krad getting loose. He just didn't get how that nice of a person could even think of killing someone as if it were something that happened every day. "How? How can you of all people say that? You were the nicest person I knew." Daisuke looked at him with sad, haunted eyes, the eyes of a man who has seen and possibly done things he would rather forget. "Did you know that when you're turned in to a vampire, you loose all of your free will? You could hate your master's guts but it would never leave your lips because you couldn't say it. If you were told to kill your own family by your master then you better hope to god that they moved way so that you don't know were they are. I've seen grown men that had to kill their own wives and children kill themselves after because they can't live with them selves any more. Your master is the one that you will follow till death to you or your master, and sometimes even till they free you by willingly allowing you to drink their blood. If it's unwilling then you die from it. *sigh* It's not the best life to live. I was told to do and have others do things I would much rather forget before I was realest and that was only because I had started to not let anyone in the area and she has a crush on me. It's not proper to love a slave so I had to be a Lord or master of at least twenty slaves for her to even think of announcing that she liked me. Knowing that I would never get twenty slaves she gave me the land I protected so well making me a Lord. *sigh* I do wish things could go back to normal but they can't, all I can say is that I'm still here and I'm still me. I know that I seem different but that's not by choice. I'll never be that innocent again but I can try to still be your friend. I hope that's enough cause that's all I can give you at the moment." Satoshi looked at him and noticed that Daisuke wasn't looking at him or anywhere in the house. Now that he thought about it he noticed that Daisuke seemed preoccupied the whole time. "What's going on? Why do you keep looking outside like something's wrong?" Daisuke looked at Satoshi. "You are right, something is wrong. I'm afraid you won't be able to stay here anymore. Sasha knows were you live and it seems like you can accept me as I am now so she will most likely try and kill you the first chance she gets. No I don't know for sure if you will be safe anywhere but if you will come with me, I'll get you a room somewhere and then find a friend that will let you stay with them. It could take awhile but don't worry you won't have to spend a penny." Satoshi looked at him in shock to say the least. First he finds his friends not really dead, then he finds out that he is the Lord vampire of the area, then why he is, and now he is told he can't stay in his own home because some woman, well lady vampire, knows were he lives and will try and kill him? "I can take care of myself you know Daisuke. It's not like I didn't fight Dark numerous times. If that don't kill me then I don't think much can." Daisuke laughed! "Satoshi if I thought that badly of you then I'd have suggested you live with me first but I'm going to let you have your own place until I can find someone who will help me look after you. By the way it human things that can't hurt you much anymore but vampires tend to be much stronger or how else would we get a meal. To me now a little kid is a happy meal with legs." Satoshi paled. "Don't worry, I'd never even think of it! I take what I need from criminals that the world would be better without. I know it seems strange that I'm talking like this but I do happen to know people that wouldn't have a second thought about eating a little girl or boy. In fact they might just enjoy it! Now get your stuff together and I'll check around the place to see if we are being watched."

Satoshi did as he was told as Daisuke left to check around. Really he already knew that they were being watched and just wanted Satoshi to realize the danger he now was in. Compared to this Dark was heaven and Daisuke would love to have him back, telling him that everything was going to be alright even in the bleakest of times. Now he didn't even have the comfort of his own mother all thanks to a slut of a vampire Sasha. Whom he had to call mistress for two years or so. He still hated her guts for some of the things she forced him to do. Now he was his own man and as free a you can be under the circumstances. He just hoped that Satoshi would accept him and realize exactly how bad things were. Satoshi was the first one he made contact with and he just hoped it would go well. He went our side and watch as three figures made their way to the house. One stayed outside to warn the others when Daisuke came back. He died very suddenly, so suddenly he never even made a sound. A second stationed himself outside the room they were attacking Satoshi in. He died just as quickly as the other. Crashes sounded from in the room so Daisuke went in and waited. "Just tell me when to but in Satoshi." Satoshi was glad that he was at least given the option of saying when he needed help but got the feeling that if he didn't soon Daisuke would interfere anyway out of worry for his safety. It was quite touching really. Especially since he had tried to get the red-heads attention for ages before. "Help!" He said knowing that he was defiantly over powered by this man in front of him. Maybe Daisuke did know what he was doing. 'Note to self, listen to Daisuke more. I can't believe I just thought that. It's true though, he dose seem to know what he is doing. It's probably the fact that he has been doing this for a few years now.' He watched as Daisuke finished off the opponent by pulling out a hidden stake and stabbing the guy. "I hope this convinces you to listen, I may not have been the brightest person in school but now you would be surprised how much you can learn when you have a ton of time on your hands. Then again, maybe you wouldn't." Daisuke laughed and helped Satoshi finish packing. It took awhile but they managed to get Satoshi moved into a fairly nice apartment and Daisuke said his good byes as he left to find a nice place for his friend to live for the time being. He made sure to say a spell that would keep vampires away for the rest of the night. The innkeeper knew of demons and of the lord and was always willing to help him in a time of need so Daisuke didn't need to worry about other demons getting his friend while he was gone. He checked around to make sure that no one else was watching them and waited for Satoshi to get ready to leave. As Satoshi approached Daisuke from behind as quietly as he could he wondered if Daisuke would know that someone was coming up behind him and who it was. "You ready Satoshi?" Yup, he knew. "Yes and how did you know who it was?" "You may seem quite but I've gone through situations that require special talents so I learned to tell people apart with out looking at them. It's actually quite helpful." Satoshi shock his head in wonder. This new Daisuke wasn't much like the old one in many areas, but under it all he could since that maybe it was an act to hide his real self from those who would destroy him. Not very pleasant thoughts, at least when he was hunting Dark they all got brakes but now Daisuke probably was worried twenty-four-seven. 'I wonder if he gets and time to himself to not worry about others. Come to think of it, didn't he always make sure that everyone was ok before too? Hu, I guess he never got a brake to begin with. He was always trying to make everyone else happy, I wonder if he even thought about his own.' Satoshi thought. "Do you want me to keep the flat for you so when this is over you can come back?" He just shrugged, not like it had any memories in it. His 'father' had bought it for him and so he didn't really care what happened to it. Daisuke just turned around again with a shrug; he'd keep paying the rent so that Satoshi would have the option to going home later. That done he left in search of Satoshi's new home, not that he would mind sharing his own bed with the guy just he might loose control. That would be bad for one of two reasons, he could jump Satoshi numerous times, or bit him making Satoshi one of his slaves and he didn't like either choice so this was better for them both. He hoped that maybe one day he could have a lover but at present he just couldn't risk it. Satoshi watched Daisuke leave and suddenly felt lonely, he had just gotten to spend a little time with Daisuke and it was ending far too soon for his taste but what could he do? Next time he would just have to ask if it would be ok for them to hand out a bit. He would understand if Daisuke didn't want to but he hoped to be able to get as close (if not closer) to Daisuke as he had been in the past. 'I'll just have to ask him about that later. *sigh* If he is even interested in becoming friends again that is.' Satoshi settled down for a well deserved nap. I mean come on, it was twelve o'clock! It was noon, he should have been doing other things but nope, he was busy moving, fighting for his life, and not to mention trying to accept what his suppose to be dead friend had just told him. How did one go about becoming a half-angel, half-vampire's boyfriend? Or friend for that matter. Would he even want to be friends with anyone? What would he have to do to even get close to this new Daisuke. And poor Dai-chan was trying his best to not think of how delicious Satoshi's neck looked like. Oh how he would love to neck him, all Satoshi would have to do is ask and Daisuke would be happy to do so. Ah but Satoshi would never even think of it.

Daisuke started looking in the outer area first hoping to be able to find something suitable but with no luck. He looked further and further in until he had checked everywhere but really he didn't know people young/old enough to take on this challenge and that was the problem. He knew young children whose parents were willing to take him in when he was wounded Old couples who in their prime had fought vampiers and demons. The thing was that they and their clans had believed that Japan was clear and could no longer remember the emergency numbers to get hold of the right people to get the job done. Plus the nice young man could be used or mistaken and killed by the ones trying to help and that would make things worse. He would ask Satoshi to live with him but there just had to be somewhere he could go without feeling like a burden or feeling like Daisuke didn't trust him on his own. The more he looked the more he realized that there just weren't people around that could do the job he wanted done right. Then Daisuke thought, 'What if I just don't tell him I live there and just keep out of his way enough that if seems like he is on his own. Not even Sasha is desperate enough to attack me at home. It would go against the code of honor and she would never live to see the next week! Its perfect, she wont go there or send anyone there so Satoshi would be left alone and I could just tell him he was safe there till this was over.' Daisuke then went back to the hotel that he had left Satoshi at two days ago. Needless to say, after two days of none stop searching with no breaks had left him feeling and looking like hell. Not even a bath would do much good at this point. It would take a good few hours rest, a bath, and clean cloths but that could wait. Right now he had to get Sato and get him to his place and settled in. Then relax and do whatever. 'Now what to tell him to explain all the noise and such? Like the owner he will hopefully never see? Or the servants who looked like the undead and served without making a sound? Or even many numerous things that Satoshi is bound to notice? I know! I'll tell him that his host doesn't like people that much so in return for taking him in, I gave the man some of my servants and that there are rooms that he is not aloud in. I think I'll let one of the servants show him around, it might be weird if I know my way around and which rooms he can't go in. This could work! I'll have to stop by and let them know what's going on and what to do so that this goes without a flaw.' With that Daisuke went home and explained his plan to his well treated servants and then left after calling and telling Satoshi that he had found a place for him to stay. When he got there Sato was waiting downstairs ready to go and the man he had been staying with was saying his goodbyes. Dai waited till they were done, then for the heck of it popped right out of the shadows and scared them both. "Ready or do you need to wait on someone to say goodbye to them too?" Sato looked at Dai in shock! Never in a thousand years would he expect this from his Dai-Chan! 'Wait, my Dai-Chan? Since when was he mine?' Satoshi just shrugged and started out the door. Daisuke smirked and decided to let Satoshi lead till he figured out that Daisuke was following him and not just going to the place they were suppose to go to. "Daisuke, we have been walking for nearly thirty minutes and it only took you twenty to get to the hotel after you called. Are we there yet?" a very annoyed and cute, in Daisuke's opinion, Satoshi asked. "Oh, I thought you wanted to go somewhere since you just took off." Daisuke smirked and then turned around without giving Satoshi a chance to talk. "Were we are going is clear across town now. Clime on my back and I'll carry you there. Unless you would like to be out here walking till after noon tomorrow?" Satoshi didn't look pleased but did get on Daisuke's back wondering how he could get them their faster and if when they got there anyone would be up at this late hour. Suddenly the world around him was a blur. You see, none of the Lords, or Ladies live in their territories but on a small island away from each other and completely secluded. When they were there and another vampire wanted to see them, they had to send a telegram because that was were their private lives were lived. A vampire Lord or Lady could be doing any number of things but while they were there no one talked about it. When the Lord/Lady left and smelled like something or someone then they could be teased to no end but other than that no questions asked. Ten seconds later Daisuke finally slowed down and jumped on a balcony to let Satoshi off. He looked rather sick. Daisuke just shook his head and rapped his fist on the door. Satoshi was a little surprised when the door opened sighleintly but Daisuke just walked right on in. What socked him when he got in there was that the servant who had opened the door was bowing to Daisuke as he entered! "What's going on?" Daisuke looked at him, the servant. "In order to get the man who owns this place to let you stay, I gave him a few of my servants that wanted to go. Since he hates humans so much you most likely won't ever see him and he told me that some of the house you will be forbidden to enter. Please do follow his orders; I don't want to have to have you stay with me. For one the servants might take a shine to you and for another, I think you can take care of your self to a point against our kind." With that Daisuke bowed to both servant and ex-commander before leaving. "Come with me and I'll show you around. I'll be serving you during the night and Suse will serve you during the day. I'm Richard and feel free to ask for anything from any of us at any time. The top floors up those stairs are not were you are to go, ever. Your room is on this floor as is the library. Down those stairs the kitchen, living room, and courtyards are. Your room will have a bathroom attached. This is the master's study please stay out of it. You will obey any rules given to you if you wish to stay and not burden Lord Daisuke." Richard said the name in utter respect. "Why do you respect Niwa-kun....." Satoshi started to ask but was interrupted by an irrationally angry Richard yelling, "THAT IS LORD DAISUKE TO YOU!!!!!! HE IS NOT TO BE MOCKED BY A LOW LIFE SCUMBAG LIKE YOU!!!!!! WE ALL RESPECT HIM FOR OUR OWN RESONS!!!!!!" With that Richard slammed Satoshi's door shut with a loud bang. If that yelling didn't anger his mew master then that bang should have done the trick. What had Daisuke done to get such respect from these vampires? No one but Daisuke himself could answer that. 'I hope he's ok. He didn't look so good when he left, maybe he'll visit tomorrow? Oh well, only the days ahead will tell what living here will be like. Satoshi bathed, brushed his teeth and went to bed. Unaware that Daiuske was currently trying to keep the whole castle from attacking the ex-commander for his comments on their dearest Lord Daisuke. After three long and stressful hours he was finally able to calm them down. If that was what Satoshi could do to them in one hour, gods help him survive for the duration of his stay. 'Keep this up Satoshi and I might have to 'pretend' to move in just to keep you safe from the whole staff!' After that he took his well deserved shower, brushed his teeth, and got into his coffin. He only used it when he just wanted to be left alone and after two days looking for a place for Satoshi to stay, and then three hours of calming down the staff after Satoshi said that, not to mention the run, he just wanted many hours of unbroken sleep.

The next day Satoshi woke up to the sunlight shinning in his face and a giddy red-head waiting for him to wake up. 'At least he didn't try and wake me up the hard way.' Satoshi though slightly relived. Would have been funny for Daisuke though. Oh well, easy come easy go, that's the saying anyway. Daisuke had decided to take Satoshi out into the courtyard to get him away from the still slightly angry servants. He never called them slaves because he never used them. They woke up and were freed from his hold unless they didn't want to be yet, then he just had them stick around his home with the rest till they were ready to be freed. So far only three were still under his complete control. There was just one thing they did willingly and without question. They had never left nor given information about him to his enemies, they all liked their 'master' very well. They really were better off with him then any other vampire lord/lady because they had slaves they hadn't freed for centuries. (Me: Sorry if I miss spell anything I'm just not very good at spelling, at all. :( Big problem for me.) They would learn to deal with the new comer until he left and that would be celebrated by all of them. "Good morning sleepy head, did have a good nights rest? I'm only here because my friend told me he was up for awhile trying to calm down the servants because of something you said. What did you say to Richard that made him get the others in a riot?" Satoshi looked slightly embarrassed about that. I mean its not every day that you get caught having been the one that sent an entire staff into a near riot. "I just called you Niwa-kun. What is so wrong with that?" Daisuke looked amused. "Well for one thing you don't know that since I became a Lord calling me by my nonexistent last name is a huge insult. After you are turned into a vampire to any degree you no longer have any name but you first and sometimes even that is taken from you. By calling me Niwa-kun you unintentionally insulted me. It's quite alright though, I mean it's not like you knew that. Humans these days don't even believe in vampires and most of that T.V. stuff is crap. If we feared crosses and holy water then how would we manage to blend so well in a crowded place? Yes holy water hurt vampires but it dose not make them smoke or kill them unless they bath in it. There is only one case of that so that's why people got into believing that crosses, holy water, holy beads, and the like would protect them. I was expecting you to make a few mistakes since just last week you didn't even have to worry about anything but getting on with your life." Daisuke smiled. "Daisuke, were do you live?" Daisuke would have loved to not answer that question. "I live in the middle of my territory, that way I can see all that happens." "Well then how do you get the time to come here?" Sato had him with that one. "Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok and that no harm had come to you. Now just ask question to your helpers/servants whatever you want to call them. I'll see you around." With that Daisuke left not wanting Satoshi to get the chance to get any information out of him. Suse could handle taking care of Satoshi while he answered to another challenge. It was downright annoying and he was close to just asking for the ability to start refusing to fight the people 'Lady' Sasha sent him. As usual it was a long battle but what was wrong was that he was surrounded and forced to fight a group head on. So he ended up in severely bad condition. This meant going through the front door and risking Satoshi seeing him. This was bad, very, very, bad. Daisuke made his way home slowly. I mean the guy wasn't superman and he just got out of a bad fight. When he got to the ocean, he ran the rest of the way home and managed to jump right up on the ledge where Satoshi was and collapsed. Suse was with him at the time and screamed when her master just collapsed. "No! Master, please wake up! Don't die on us. Someone help! Master needs immediate medical attention!" Satoshi was surprised to say the least. He knelt down beside her and began to stop the flow of blood from many wounds and wrap them when other servants came out to help. Daisuke was taken up to his room and no one stopped Satoshi from going with them. When he entered Daisuke's room, he saw both a bed and a coffin. They were settling him down on the bed so that they could get to him better. 'Please get better soon Daisukie. I don't think things would be the same if you died on me again! I don't think I could take that. When you wake up I'll tell you how I feel and hopefully it won't make you reject me like I think it would. Please get better, not just for me but for everyone you still need to see, and for these people here. We all need you Diasuke, please get better.' It would take a few days for Diasuke to get up, and a few more before he could even think of moving on his own again.

The next day Diasuke just knew he didn't want to get up, one look around his room confirmed it. Satoshi was sitting in a chair right next to him and that meant he knew that this was Daisuke's home and that he had been lied to. This was bad, very bad. He waited for Satoshi to wake up so they could talk. He turned on some music and listened to it on low timing the beat. Before he knew it he was dancing along. Satoshi was slow in waking and it took him thirty minutes to begin to react to his surroundings. By this time Diasuke was dancing to the radio and had completely forgotten were he was and was simply enjoying him self. This was a rare opportunity to see how Diasuke really liked to live. He had always seemed to have something on his mind and it bothered Satoshi that Diasuke had not told him that this was really his home and not someone else's home. he really didn't want to disturb Diasuke but they had to talk, "Diasuke, as nice as it may be to see you enjoying yourself for the first time in a while, we do have things we should go over. Like for starters, why didn't you just tell me this was were you lived? It may have made things slightly easier on both of us." Diasuke normally would have blushed at being seen dancing when he didn't know he was being watched but he had learned years ago how to be embarrassed and not show it. 'God if my friends only knew how much I changed in just a few years they might not even know it was me standing in front of them.' "Well, I didn't want you thinking I didn't trust you on your own so I just thought I'd let you be." he shrugged. "You know I think it would have made this stay a little more interesting for me. Now I think that I know why I wasn't allowed up here, its were you reside." Diasuke nodded. "Any more questions?" Satoshi thought, "How come you have vampire servants? I didn't think you would be one to kill others." Diasuke looked perplexed. "Being who I am know I do need to feed on a human every month or so, I really had no choice in the matter, I just gave them their freedom and they chose to be here. The people I know are younger than 17 or older than 45 so that's why I couldn't find a place for you. Some have asked me what its like to be a vampire and I tell them the same thing, 'I can't die when my friends will, I'll be left behind. None of them will be here half as long as i now can be. I will not look for death and I will not go without a fight. I'll live till someone stronger than I comes here and kills me the rest of the way. till then I will have to kill others to survive and remain half dead and half undead.'" Diasuke looked as if he were looking into those long years ahead of him that would most likely be filled with a loneliness greater than any anyone should ever have to go through and it hurt Satoshi to think that there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was stay as long as he could and try to keep Diasuke company. At around noon Lord Leon showed up to tell Diasuke that there would be a council meeting at midnight. "Don't forget to be on your guard on your way." He said before leaving. Diasuke then explained to Satoshi that all the Lords and Ladies knew of his problem with Lady Sasha. Diasuke decided not to tell Satoshi about the meeting because they normally weren't that long so that hunters couldn't get them. He left that evening at eleven thirty and pasted by Satoshi's window to make sure he was ok. When he got there Sasha was not in her chair, she was chained up in the middle of the room. "Ah, Lord Diasuke, good to see you in good health." It was Lady Natasha who hadn't seen him since the last meeting. "We have been waiting for you so we may appoint the appropriate sentence on this wench. Please tell us what you might suggest." Lord Leon requested. Diasuke looked her right in the eyes, "You took everything from me, made me what I now am, and forced me to do things that have changed me in many ways. I still have dreams about what I had to do for you and I know its not every day you get to get revenge on your 'creator'. I also do not know what you did and therefore I can not in good mind give a sentence." Diasuke looked at the others waiting to be filled in. "She has broken a law, one of the first five that were placed over us so that we may live near humans in peace." Lord Shuru replied instantly. "Which one?" Asked Lady Natasha. Apparently Diasuke was not the only one who did not know the whole truth. "The first one, the one that states that we shall never kill without reason. She has gone on a killing spree and did not even eat one of the victims." The others gasped at this. "I believe that she should be punished according to the old laws." Diasuke said finally.

I will try to get the nest part up as soon as possible. Please remember I am in High School problems to happen.


End file.
